


Let me hear you Roar!

by Madamegoethe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Human Smaug, Humor, M/M, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets his way with the Christmas tree..and John gets his with their Christmas movie. my first ever johnlock fic, a tiny bit of a crossover with "The Hobbit: the Desolation of Smaug". please be kind but criticism/comments/ "your commas/grammar/etc. is fucked up there and there" is always welcome!</p><p>PS: This was a Christmas Card fic for my lovely girl, follow her on tumblr. johnlockedness.tumblr.com. she practically urged me to publish this and since it is her Christmas gift, she can do with it as she pleases. she wanted me to publish it so here we go. hope you enjoy it<br/>PPS:detected a few ugly grammar mistakes and will get them fixed soon! sorry if you´re reading this before it is fixed, I am well aware of them! please forgive me but it is 3 am here now, will fix them asap, promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me hear you Roar!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnlockedness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/gifts).



Let me hear you roar

They had reached an agreement. Sherlock was allowed to decorate some parts of the Christmas tree with shrunken heads and in exchange, John was allowed to pick the movie they were going to see on Christmas. John sighed at the sight of the particularly gruesome heads Sherlock had picked for the tree. Sherlock positively moaned in disgrace when John dragged him into the cinema on the afternoon of the 24th and the headline said “the Hobbit: the Desolation of Smaug”. “REALLY, John? A kid´s sci-fi story, how old are you?!” he hissed in his ear since the lights had already gone out and the curtain was lifting” just..Sherlock you git, you promised! Just shut up and try to enjoy it, I know it´s not logical but..just..I don´t care, deduce how they did the CGI on every scene, I don´t care but for god´s sake, BE QUIET about it!” Sherlock huffed and flopped back into his seat but, marvelously, kept quiet for the next thirty minutes. John enjoyed himself immensely, he loved the way that people could make a green screen into anything and it still seemed real. When that one bloody spider appeared out of nowhere though, he reflexively grabbed onto his arm rest and-oh!- found Sherlock´s arm already there. “uh..oh..sorry” he mumbled and let go. He didn´t see Sherlock smirking in the darkness of the cinema. And then, finally, the dragon came into sight and spoke and John was just utterly stunned. “Such a brilliant piece of cinema!” he thought “and that voice...well fuck me sideways, that must have cost the actor some days in bed with tea and honey!” and he didn´t even feel his mouth opening in surprise and awe. Sherlock, however, saw it.  
When the credits rolled on, Sherlock was already on his feet while John was still sitting, waiting for the name of the actor who voiced Smaug coming on so he could research him later. “john?John?JOHN?JOHHHNNNN?!!!!” Sherlock snarled like a bored, neglected puppy, and before he could even catch the name of one Bened…what? he was pulled out of the cinema and into a cab by his best friend and utter lunatic. “Sherlock, I wanted to see these credits, what the he..” “ you wanted to know who voiced the dragon, yes?! Well you can do so at home and on the internet as well!” John huffed and then said “do you always have to..?” “really John, for someone who explains to anyone who would listen at any given time that you are not gay, you seem to have quite a strong affection for that…dragon” he looked smug. Very much so. “HEY!” John told him “I am NOT gay, I am merely very interested in that guys acting qualities, and how he made his voice so low, I mean I know that has been tempered with and whatever but still, it must have been quite low from the beginning and that…I don´t know, it just sounded intere..” before he could finish his sentence (no, it wasn´t self-defense at all! he told himself) the cab stopped, Sherlock ran up to 221B and left John to pay the cabbie as per usual when they were not on a case. As soon as they were up in the flat again, John still amazed by the wonderful movie they had just watched and Sherlock in his usual thinking position on the couch, hands steepled beneath his chin, John sighed deeply, scratched his head and nearly automatically went and made them both a cuppa. He wanted to talk about the movie with Sherlock, about the grand landscapes of New Zealand, the awesome costumes, the CGI, the differences between the book and the movie but..well..this was Sherlock Holmes and who knows whether he hadn´t deleted everything about their visit to the cinema already. He sighed again and was about to take another sip of tea when Sherlock suddenly said “you know, I can do that, too”. John put his cup back in his saucer, irritated. “Do..what exactly Sherlock?” because, for all he knew, this madman could be talking about the last or next case already. Finally, Sherlock turned around and looked at John, his eyes mere slits ”the Dragon…SMAUUUUG!” and shivers went down John´s spine, completely involuntarily. So he had paid attention of some sorts. John took another sip and then tried a feeble laugh “yeah sure..you..yeah..no..no! I mean yeah your voice is deeper than mine but” “a challenge then!” exclaimed Sherlock and jumped up from the couch and, without another word, swooshed off into his room, quite dragon-like, John thought before catching himself. What the hell was going on with him?! He shook his head and cleaned their cups up. He secretly hoped Sherlock would come back because it was Christmas Eve after all and..well..it was their first Christmas Eve together, not that either of them were very religious but John had, after all, prepared a small Christmas dinner, consisting of Sherlock´s most beloved pie (he got the recipe from Mycroft but he´d be damned if he ever admitted that!) and a bit of mousse au chocolate. And then there was the tree…weird but lovely in its own special way. Half hung with shrunken heads and half hung with, well, the usual stuff, really. John popped the pie in the oven to reheat it and decided to call up on Sherlock, this was their first Christmas together (okay that sounded weird) and they were going to enjoy it! He called twice but received no answer. He was sure Sherlock was not asleep yet so he went over to his door and knocked. A strained voice came from inside ”W..what do you want..Jooohn?” John blinked, irritated. Probably some experiment he thought and said ”well Sherlock..it still IS Christmas after all, and you..WE decorated the tree and I made dinner..your favourite pie in fact so..well..I thought it would be nice if we could spend Christmas Eve together if..if you don´t mind or..if you aren´t..uhm..too busy” silence followed that made John a bit anxious, but then ”John..yes..I´m..I´ll come in a bit..just wait in the living room” John frowned because he still sounded…different! But he was mainly glad that Sherlock had accepted and went back to the already laid table, humming. After three minutes, Sherlock returned, of course, in his perfect suit and white dressing shirt while John had a ridiculous Christmas Jumper on, a gift from his aunt but he wore it with a mixture of pride, fond memories and humour that he deemed appropriate. He fully expected Sherlock to laugh at him or, at the very least, make a snide remark but neither happened. He just sat down and asked “so, what´s for dinner?” John crinkled his nose but served it and they both dug in, the chatting getting more animated with every glass of wine John poured them both. When the dessert was gone, Sherlock was actually laughing. LAUGHING! John had never seen him loose and happy and genuine like that, not even with him and felt a sudden rush of affection towards the man. He smiled warmly back at Sherlock and cleared up the table while Sherlock flopped on the sofa. John sat in his chair opposite him. ”now what? Are you bored again?” Sherlock chuckled, clearly affected by the wine, and suddenly turned to him, made a face and then “DON´T BE SHYYYYYY!!!!” boomed a voice “STEP INTO THE LIGHTTTT!” John nearly spilled his cuppa while he tried to get up and as far away from Sherlock as he could “WHAT IN ALL?!....” he managed, breathing heavily. Sherlock smirked and rolled around on the sofa as in a pile of gold and finally looked at him again “told you” and he just shrugged his shoulders. John still stood back against the wall, mouth hanging open. “What, are you really that turned on by a dragon?” came Sherlock´s mocking voice form the sofa. John had a hard time breathing because that..THAT was exactly the voice he had heard in the cinema and this, here, now, had been done without any technology. He saw Sherlock standing up from the sofa and walking towards him, dark-red dressing gown bellowing behind him like…no, no don´t think that, don´t, you are not gay! And then Sherlock was in his personal space, more than usually so and he gasped and Sherlock smirked but then just made a very silly face all of a sudden and said “Raaaawr!” and John just broke into giggles while falling onto the floor, looking at that tall, suave figure luring over him, pretending to be so logical and devoid of any feelings and then imitating a dragon.  
He clasped his belly and laughed and laughed and laughed until he had tears on his face. “Amusing then, am I?” Sherlock grinned, and bend his knees to be on level with John. “You” gasped John” you are…you...are PERFECT!”  
In this very moment, John knew he had made a mistake. Sherlock´s eyes turned into something else entirely. “f..for the role of Smaug I meant to s..” but his words were lost in a searing kiss. A kiss he had never even thought of. He thought about it now. He was heterosexual. He was. Was he? He felt soft lips on his and...goddamit he felt himself kissing back! Sherlock backed off earlier than John wanted him to and looked at him, his head cocked” so…dragonsexual then? Or was that…was that just the wine speaking?” John cleared his head for a second and flashbacks of…encounters with his army mates came back and then the first time he had met Sherlock and then now and… “you know you great git, I think..I think I might be…Holmessexual, whatever that means!” he whispered and went for Sherlock´s mouth again, kissing him, demanding more this time and held him close to his chest. He felt Sherlock´s surprised “Oh!” against his mouth but was determined to lick it off of his lips and so he did. With great difficulty, they both stood up again after a while, panting. They looked into each other’s eyes, unsure. “John, you don´t have to, I just….”Sherlock´s voice came, almost broken. John couldn´t take it and hugged him tight. “Oh Sherlock!” he huffed into his flatmates/lovers(?) neck “I know..I..let´s..can we just go and…experiment?” he asked shyly. He felt Sherlock kissing his hair and forehead, then lifting his head and kissing him once again on his lips. “Let´s go” he rasped” and John led the way to his bedroom. It was more than awkward, once they were both inside it. Sherlock asked, barely audible “dragon voice again?” and at this point, John just broke into laughter and the awkwardness was gone. “Oh God Sherlock come here!” and he patted the bed beside him “won´t deny that was pretty sexy but if we..IF we ever do this…no..good lord no I´d rather not have a vicious, fire breathing dragon in my bed. You are bad enough!” and he grinned again, but fondly this time, while Sherlock gingerly sat on the mattress, fully clothed. “you know” Sherlock said to the wall” I never have either…” John´s eyes grew wide “wait…so you´re saying..Mycroft was..OH! oh…oh well..at least we don´t have to compare and..uhm…oh wow” “you´re a doctor, so the logical approach would be..” “Sherlock I…don´t care about the logical approach here, let´s just go slowly, ok?!” Sherlock turned around and nodded. John smiled “now come on over here you big ol’ dragon, I want some of your warmth!” and Sherlock discarded himself of everything except his pants and slipped under the blanket and into John´s arms. They entangled surprisingly easy and spent a long time just peppering kisses on to the others face and collarbones and a good deal of snogging in between. “We´ll go as slowly as you want!” John ensured Sherlock whenever he could feel his breath hitch anxiously and they finally fell asleep, spooning each other in just their pants, holding each other very tight. The next day was Christmas day and when John woke, he groped at thin air first and then became aware of his extremely aching prick. He cursed himself and managed to cool down enough to stuff himself back into his pants and rush down the stairs in search of Sherlock. To his wonder, he found him at the Christmas tree, apparently decorating it even further. “Goo..Good morning Sherlock” he shyly said” thought we were done with this?” the detective turned round, beaming at him “ah but now..NOW we had to have another addition to it!” and he pointed at..WHAT?! John´s eyes went wide, a pink dildo was hanging close to the star “Shrlck” he nearly choked ”What?” “merry Christmas John!” and he kissed him deeply” we have about four hours until the guests arrive and I thought we´d spend them well. I am ready! What do you think?” and thus, John´s mouth went dry and he ran for the bedroom, Sherlock on his heels.  
Exactly four hours later, their guests appeared and they both managed to look presentable again, even though Sherlock was mostly standing because of..well…. Mycroft just shot them a look and John broke up with Jeanette on their doorstep straightaway. The round was, for once, jolly. Suddenly, a mistletoe was passed around. Before Molly could get hold of it, Sherlock snapped it away from her and held it over his and John´s head. Everybody held their breath. Sherlock let out a soft “rawr” and then kissed John, long and deep and full of love, both of them ignoring the gasps of the bystanders. They would definitely visit the cinema more often from now on!


End file.
